paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirk's big debut!
Story by Silver VII sequel to Dirk: wolf quest/Dirk appears! Summary Dirk gets invited to a party for PAW patrol pups,then an emergency strikes, Dirk is given a chance to let himself be known to adventure bay, will he be able to make the perfect first impression? Or should he remain in the dark? Characters Main: Dirk Ace Lani Sage Winter Aurora Minor: Original six Tundra Smoky Trapper(cameo) Faith (cameo) Tracker More may be added Story: In a tree in the forest, a white owlet is shivering in a cage hanging from a tree, then from out of nowhere..... ????: (Barks) grappling hooks! A cable lands on the same branch the cage was hanging on, then a certain wolfdog in a green uniform zips in and lands on the branch, he was none other than Dirk, he stares at the owlet in the cage, Dirk: would you look at that, no respect for nature. But don't worry I'll get you out, (barks) multi tool: pliers! Dirk cuts an opening in the cage, Dirk peeks inside, Dirk: it's okay, you can come out now, The owlet looked around for a while, then flew out of the cage, giving Dirk a nuzzle before flying off, Dirk goes back to the ground, grabs a chart, Dirk: poacher trap number 29 disabled! (Writes on the chart, and throws the cage in a pile of cages, bear traps and other hunting tools) ????: Dirk! Dirk: Sage! Is something wrong? Sage: no nothing, it's just you're invited, Dirk: (confused) to what? Sage: PAW Patrol appreciation day, there's going to be a party, you should come! Dirk: now that sounds interesting. (Scene change: Dirk's badge) The ranger pups drive to the lookout on their vehicles, Sage: you're getting used to the controls already, Dirk: nah it was pretty simple, Sage: here we are! Dirk gets off his Jeep and looks up to the lookout in amazement, Dirk: whoa! Dirk follows Sage to the elevator, but he couldn't help but notice all the other pups staring at the unknown new wolfdog, he started to feel nervous, they head up the elevator, to the control room and right before him, was Ryder, and the main seven, he couldn't believe it, in the flesh, Ryder: hey Dirk! Dirk: Ryder.... Dirk walks up to Ryder, ready to take on what's about to hit him, Ryder: pups this is Dirk, Dirk: hello, Chase: welcome aboard, can you tell us about a few things about yourself, Dirk: my dad was a German Shepherd police dog who had puppies with a wolf, I got separated from them and then I met Paul, Ryder: since you're new here, why not spend some time with the other pups? Dirk: sounds good, Ryder: and one more thing, you might consider finding a mentor, to teach you about your job, but we'll worry about that later, make yourself feel at home, Dirk: thanks Ryder, Later Sage and Dirk walk out of the lookout, Dirk's ears twitched as he heard a whirring sound, and orange blur is coming at him, he catches it, Dirk: a frisbee? ????: Sorry! A female cockapoo mix runs towards him, ????: I kinda threw it too far, sorry if I bothered you, Dirk: don't sweat it, I kind of saw it coming (spins the frisbee on one of his claws) Ace: Lani! What's taking you- whoa!, Dirk? Is that you? Dirk: hey Ace! Ace: you look good in uniform, Dirk: yeah, but it's a little toasty with all this fur, my shedding period is still months away. Sage: 'hey since your'e here why don't we hang out? '''Dirk: '''well i do want to know you when i get to work with you (stops spinning the frisbee and returns it) so what do you do for fun around here? '(Scene change: Dirk's badge) Dirk and the pups go into the lobby, and sees the other pups playing pup-pup boogie, it seemed strange to him but he asked for something fun, (Meanwhile......) Ryder was in the control room in front the monitor, Ryder is swiping his pup pad and pictures of tracker and the other adult ranger pups, chase and smoky come in Chase: '''Ryder, what are you doing? '''Ryder: '''oh Chase,Smoky shouldn't you be at the party? '''Chase: we needed some alone time, so what are you doing? Ryder: (chuckle) i'm looking for a mentor for Dirk Smoky: '''Dirk? '''Chase: '''the new recruit, a wolf-dog and ranger pup, '''Smoky: '''sounds great, we could always use more wolf-dogs They were then interrupted by a call from Mr Porter, Ryder picks up his pup pad, '''Ryder: Hello Mr Porter, Mr Porter: Hello Ryder, can you help us Alex has went into the woods and hasn't come back mind if you spare a pup to track him down? Ryder: Sure thing Mr Porter, no job is too big no pup is too small, PAW patrol to the lookout! Pup tags all over the lookout, started glowing, Pups: Ryder needs us! The Pups rushed to the elevator, Ready to ascend, but as usual.......... Marshall: Look out! (Crashes into the elevator, Knocking some pups over including dirk) Dirk: Does this happen often? Sage: Welcome to the PAW patrol They head up to the control room, and line up, Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Sorry for interrupting your party pups, Mr Porter and Alex were camping out, Alex went to gather some wood and hasn't returned for awhile now, We need to find him and see if he's okay, for this mission i'll need, Ace, in case if he's hurt and........(presses dirk's symbol) Dirk! i need your tracking skills and GPS to look for him, let's see you in action Dirk: I'm on the prowl! Ryder: Alright! PAW patrol is on a roll! Ryder goes down the pole, while the pups slide to their vehicles, when Dirk went slid down, the slide moved to the direction where his vehicle was, he starts the engine and drives off, after a short drive they arrived at the campsite, where mr porter was waiting, Mr Porter: Ryder! thank goodness! i'm starting to worry about Alex, he hasn't returned for a while, i'm getting worried Ryder: He's 13 he can take care of himself, Mr Porter: I know but when it comes to collecting wood he's usually back by an hour it's been 3 hours while the humans were talking dirk wen't exploring the campsite, then he felt something under his front Paw it was a rope bracelet of different shades of blue, needless to say it was alien to him Dirk: Ace, what's this? Ace: Oh it's a friendship bracelet, Alex got it from our last camp, i was there too since both human and canine can attend Dirk: (stares at the bracelet deeply) Are you thinking what i'm thinking? Ryder: what you got there pups? Dirk: friendship bracelet, Ryder: that's great you two can pick up his scent The two shepherd mix puppies nodded and Dirk sniffed the bracelet and looked east, Dirk: that way The three rode off towards the woods to look for Alex, meanwhile somewhere in the woods, a shadowy figure sniffs the air and a mischievous grin appears on his face, back with dirk he was driving his nose twitches as he caught another scent, a concerned look appears on his face, Dirk: No.......it cant be Ryder: what was that Dirk? Dirk: i think we need to hurry,( steps on the gas) The team stops at a clearing full of sticks, and ryder's pup pad beeps he turns it on, Ryder: Alex's Phone frequency, he's close by, ALEX! ALEX! They arrive at a cliffside where they see alex stand ing there, Ryder: Alex, there you are, we were so- Alex: Ryder, don't come any closer! Ryder: What? why?, ??????: halfbreed, i never thought i'd see you here again, Dirk turned his head to where the voice was coming from, and he saw three wolves step out of the shadows, Dirk: Bramble...... Ryder: who is this Dirk? Dirk: Bramble, he's trouble, Ryder: Bramble, please let this boy go, he has nothing against you, Bramble: He trespassed our territory, we have rules against intruders, he must pay Dirk: we're not leaving without him Bramble: look at you talking big, your'e leaving either way, The other wolves surround them, Bramble: look at you halfbreed, you've become a human's pet, Ryder: it's just a bunch of wolf pups, i can take them, Dirk: don't underestimate Bramble, i've seen them in action, they may be pups but they're literally gifted hunters Then a whimper, was heard ace was being pinned down by one of the wolf pups, Dirk: Ace! ( Tackles the wolf off him) Wolf: why you little ( growls as he pounces at them) Ryder: Dirk, net! Dirk: ruff ruff net! ( catches one of the wolves) lemme guess ace, you're the non violent type, Ace: y-yeah Dirk: why don't you get Alex out of here, Ryder: they're closing in on us, Dirk, use your grappling hook to get ace, out of here, Dirk: what about you and Alex? Ryder: we'll be fine, look Dirk, i'm sorry, if i'd known this was going to happen, i wouldn't have selected you, now go get some backup from the seniors, they'll know what to do Dirk: But i.....(Sighs) yes sir ( grabs ace by the collar and zips out out of the clearing) a few seconds of swinging from branch to branch, they stop at a branch big enough for the two of them, Dirk: Dirk to lookout Ryder's in trouble we need Backup, Chase: we saw everything from the control room, we're on our way, Dirk: thanks Chase: And Dirk, good job following orders, you'd do great as one of us, thanks for saving Ace, Dirk: no problem, and thank you again, (call ended) I can't believe we're related (facepaws) Ace: with who? Dirk: Bram, he's my cousin, he's been such a jerk for as long as i can remember, Ace: I can relate, I hope Ryder and Alex are okay Dirk: I think i should go check on them, Ace: I should go too, Dirk: Ace, you can't fight, it will be too dangerous for you, Ace: and for you too, can we at least wait for my dad before we go, Dirk: You wait, i'll go ahead to help Ryder Ace: just be careful out there, Dirk: (nods and jumps down the tree) ( Scene Change: Chase's badge) Ace sees his Dads vehicle passing by the tree he was on Ace: dad! Chase: Ace? what are you doing up there? where's dirk? Ace: he went back out there to help Ryder, (Back with ryder) More wolves start to appear, closing in on them, Alex and Ryder get ready to defend themselves, Then a voice called out to them ????: Hey! why don't you pick on someone your own kind? Bramble looks closer, and sees Dirk's silhouette at the distance, he smirks Bramble: this will be a piece of venison, teach him a lesson! you! watch them The wolves go after it, leaving Ryder and Alex and watchwolf, then a net shot from the bushes, ensnaring the watchwolf, Wolf: what the, we've been tricked! Bra- (mouth gets stuffed with leaves, rendering him gagged) The one who did all that turned out to be Dirk, covered in mud he cuts the cord with his multi tool's knife, and turns to Ryder Dirk: quick you two, let's bust out of here! They make a run for the vehicles, Alex: that was cool umm, who are you? Dirk: it's Dirk, just before the reach their vehicles, the wolves cut them off, Bramble: You think it was easy to mislead us Dirk: easy enough, Bramble: you won't get out of here unscathed, ?????: Ryder, Dirk, Alex! cover your eyes! A metal ball landed in front of them, causing a flash of light, that blinded the wolves, While Ryder and Dirk hop into their vehicles and drove off, they met up with the rest of the team, and return to the campsite, Dirk:that was one heck of a first mission Mr Porter: Thank you PAW patrol, especially you Dirk, Ryder: No problem, whenever your'e in trouble just yelp for help, Ace can you get Dirk, to Katie's before returning to the lookout, Ace: sure (Scene Change: PAW patrol badge) Katie: There! all done Dirk: Thanks Katie, Ace: now let's go to the lookout When they go to the lookout they open the the door greeted by a crowd, confetti rained down and a "welcome to the PAW patrol banner" on the elevator door Dirk: what? Ryder: we decided to turn the this into a welcome party, and for finishing your first mission Dirk: You.....shouldn't have ??????: excuse me can i take a picture from Dirk for Adventure Bay weekly, and an interview, Ryder: Maybe later, let him enjoy himself for a little he just got back from his first mission, Sage: Dirk, care for a round? Dirk: definitely, The pups bounded towards the TV, the next Day in a neighboring town: Powder Cove, a german Shepherd collects the newspaper, and sees Dirk's picture in an article, "New PAW patrol member Dirk, Wolf Shepherd, saves boy from angry wolf pack" The German shepherd smiles before taking the newspaper inside, Trivia * Dirk mentions he has siblings * Category:Fanon Stories